


7:40 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos scowled the minute his daughter ceased breathing from injuries.





	7:40 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos scowled the minute his daughter ceased breathing from injuries and remembered her attempt at a message before he smiled due to assuming she was going to mention a good father.

THE END


End file.
